


More Than Words

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney loses his voice, John fills the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

John had always known that Rodney hid behind his words.

Somehow, John had failed to notice that he did it as well. Apparently being the King of Denial extended beyond the obvious.

Occasionally, John had fantasized about an Ancient device that would render Rodney temporarily mute. Who didn’t? But the reality was awful. There was a void where Rodney’s words should have been, and the vacuum their absence created pulled a stream of confessions out of John. One sad look from Rodney across the chess board and everything he’d tried to keep hidden for four and a half years came spilling out in a rush, anything to fill the horrible silence and make Rodney smile again.

When he was finally empty of secrets and heartfelt declarations of devotion, John gathered his courage to look up. And discovered that Rodney hadn’t lost his words at all; they were all there in his magnificent, joy filled eyes. _Finally. Me Too. Always._

**Author's Note:**

> For the unspoken prompt


End file.
